narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Decyzja Tsunade (tom)
Decyzja Tsunade (綱手の決意!!, Tsunade no Ketsui!!) jest 18. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 154 "Przybycie" (到達…!!, Tōtatsu…!!) left|thumb|159px|Orochimaru znajduje Tsunade. Preocupada, Tsunade tenta sair da Cidade Tanzaku, mas Shizune a convence para visitar alguns pontos turísticos antes. Enquanto isso, a marca na palma da mão ainda não está ajudando Naruto a concentrar seu chakra. Ele se relembra de seus dias na Academia quando Iruka tinha lhe ensinado a se concentrar em seus estudos, colocando uma folha em sua testa. Decidido a fazer uso de uma lição que ele descartou, no momento, Naruto modifica a marca para ficar semelhante a uma folha, finalmente, ajudando-o a concentrar chakra o suficiente em seu Rasengan para estourar a bola de borracha, completando a segunda etapa. Enquanto Tsunade e Shizune visitam o Castelo Tanzaku, o castelo entra em colapso e Orochimaru emerge dos escombros. Rozdział 155 "Trzeci etap" (第三段階, Daisan Dankai) right|thumb|159px|Naruto zaczyna trzeci etap treningu. Para a etapa final de seu treinamento com o Rasengan, Naruto deve voltar a utilizar um balão. Desta vez, porém, ele não deve estourá-lo. Ao invés disso, Naruto deve conter o poder de seu chakra dentro de uma forma esférica; com o balão sendo apenas um guia para alcançar este objetivo. Embora isso seja muito mais difícil do que as duas primeiras etapas, Naruto e Jiraiya decidem prosseguir sua jornada para que possam encontrar Tsunade. Na Cidade Tanzaku, Orochimaru confronta Tsunade. Vendo a condição em que Orochimaru se encontra, ela imediatamente se recusa a curá-lo. Ela pergunta como seus braços ficaram tão danificados, para o qual Orochimaru responde que foi um descuido seu enquanto ele estava matando o Terceiro Hokage. Quando isso perturba Tsunade, como o Terceiro foi seu professor, Orochimaru aponta que ela deve estar acostumada com a perda de entes queridos. Rozdział 156 "Układ" (取り引き, Torihiki) left|thumb|159px|Orochimaru oferuje ożywić bliskich Tsunade. Irritada com as palavras de Orochimaru, Shizune ataca, no entanto, Kabuto bloqueia seu ataque. Tsunade diz a ela para se acalmar antes de destruir a parede atrás dela, como um aviso para Orochimaru não zombar dela novamente. Ela diz a eles para irem embora, mas Orochimaru oferece reviver seus dois entes queridos se ela curar seus braços. Finalmente interessada, Tsunade pergunta o que ele fará se recuperar o uso de seus braços, Orochimaru então responde que ele irá destruir Konoha. Rozdział 157 "Jaka odpowiedź?" (答えは…!?, Kotae wa…!?) right|thumb|159px|Jiraiya i Naruto znajdują Tsunade. Jiraiya e Naruto se dirigem para o Castelo Tanzaku. Ao longo do caminho eles descobrem que o castelo foi destruído por uma cobra gigante. Suspeitando que seja Orochimaru, eles correm para o local. Tsunade considera a oferta de Orochimaru para reviver seus entes queridos em troca da cura de seus braços, apesar de saber que isso significaria a destruição de Konoha. Shizune tenta convencer Tsunade para matar Orochimaru, como Dan e Nawaki não colocariam suas vidas sobre a vila, mas Orochimaru se aproveita do medo de sangue de Tsunade para imobilizar ela. Decidindo lhe dar uma chance para pensar, Orochimaru sai e diz a ela que ele vai estar de volta em uma semana para saber qual é a sua resposta. Jiraiya e Naruto chegam depois de todos terem saído, mas se encontram com Tsunade e Shizune algum tempo depois em um bar. Jiraiya, sem rodeios, pede a ela para se tornar o próximo Hokage, confirmando a morte do Terceiro Hokage para Tsunade. Rozdział 158 "Nie daruję...!" (許さねぇ…!!, Yurusanee…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto przypomina Tsunade o marzeniu jej bliskich. Tsunade se recusa a se tornar Hokage. Naruto não se preocupa com a resposta dela e sugere arrastá-la de volta para Konoha para que ela possa curar Kakashi e Sasuke. Tsunade observa com Jiraiya que Naruto é mais detestável do que o Quarto Hokage, seu discípulo anterior. Tsunade continua a dizer que o Quarto sacrificou desnecessariamente a sua vida para a aldeia. Com o Terceiro Hokage tendo já feito o mesmo, assim como o Primeiro Hokage e o Segundo Hokage também, Tsunade conclui que ser Hokage é uma idiotice. Naruto a ataca por insultar os Hokage anteriores. Tsunade concorda em lutar com ele e, embora ele esteja fora de seu nível, ele continua a tentar atacá-la. Ela pergunta por que ele se importa, para o qual ele responde que ser Hokage é o seu sonho. Lembrando-se de Dan e Nawaki, Tsunade fica distraída, dando a Naruto uma chance para atacar com seu Rasengan incompleto. Rozdział 159 "Zakład...!" (賭け…!!, Kake…!!) right|thumb|159px|Jiraiya grozi śmiercią Tsunade. Reconhecendo o Rasengan, Tsunade cria uma fissura no solo. Naruto cai e o Rasengan é forçado para o chão. Vendo que ele está incompleto, Tsunade repreende Jiraiya por ensinar tal técnica a ele, uma vez que isso dá a Naruto apenas uma esperança injustificada. Determinado a provar que ela está errada, Naruto promete dominar o Rasengan em três dias. Tsunade oferece o prazo de uma semana ao invés disso. Se ele conseguir permanecer fiel à sua palavra, ela lhe dará o seu colar de valor inestimável; se ele falhar, ela ficará com sua carteira. Naruto aceita e sai correndo para começar a treinar. Tsunade e Jiraiya saem para beber, durante a qual Jiraiya revela que ele tem conhecimento de algum acordo que ela fez com Orochimaru. Se ela decidir ajudá-lo, Jiraiya afirma que ele não hesitará em matá-la. Em seguida, ele observa que Naruto é muito parecido com seu irmão Nawaki, em outro lugar, Shizune se encontra com Naruto. Rozdział 160 "Naszyjnik śmierci" (死の首飾り…!!, Shi no Kubikazari…!!) left|thumb|159px|Tsunade ma lęk przed krwią. Para defender as duras palavras de Tsunade, Shizune diz a Naruto sobre por que ela está tão pessimista e por que seu colar é tão importante. Quando Tsunade era mais jovem ela deu o colar para seu irmão mais novo, Nawaki, na esperança de que ele iria ajudá-lo a realizar seu sonho de se tornar Hokage. Ele acabou morrendo no dia seguinte, uma vítima da Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja, com o colar retornando para ela. Devido a isso, ela começou a defender a inclusão de ninjas médicos nos esquadrões para evitar mais mortes, como seu irmão. Isto acabou chamando a atenção de Dan, que, também querendo ser Hokage, queria salvar tantas vidas quanto possível. Tsunade lhe deu o colar quando eles começaram a namorar para ajudá-lo em seu objetivo. No entanto ele também acabou morrendo durante a guerra, e em suas tentativas falhadas para salvá-lo, ela desenvolveu um medo de sangue. O colar chegou a ser considerado como amaldiçoado e Tsunade perdeu a fé em sonhos e no título de Hokage. Decidido a provar seu erro, Naruto retoma o seu treinamento com o Rasengan, para que ele possa ganhar o colar de Tsunade. Rozdział 161 "Decyzja Tsunade" (綱手の決意!!, Tsunade no Ketsui!!) right|thumb|159px|Tsunade umieszcza truciznę do napoju Jiraiyi. Tsunade pensa sobre a oferta de Orochimaru para reviver Dan e Nawaki e, por sua vez, o seu tempo com eles quando estavam vivos. Ao mesmo tempo, ela observa o progresso de Naruto com o Rasengan. Naruto ainda é incapaz de conter a força do Rasengan em uma forma esférica. Depois de uma semana, ele parece ter perdido a sua aposta com Tsunade, não tendo dominado o Rasengan. Jiraiya e Tsunade bebem juntos na noite antes do prazo, durante a qual Tsunade coloca algo na bebida de Jiraiya. Rozdział 162 "Niepoddająca się dusza" (抗えぬ心…!!, Aragaenu Kokoro…!!) left|thumb|159px|Tsunade nokautuje Shizune. Tsunade verifica um Naruto inconsciente. Por causa de sua semana de treinamento intenso, ela conclui que ele vai dormir por vários dias. Sabendo que ele não tinha dominado o Rasengan e acreditando que agora é impossível para ele fazê-lo antes do prazo terminar, Tsunade começa a sair. Shizune tenta convencê-la a não ajudar Orochimaru e vai tão longe ao ponto de enfrentar Tsunade, mas ela é facilmente derrotada e é deixada inconsciente. Enquanto Orochimaru e Kabuto se dirigem para o local do encontro, Orochimaru se lembra das ações anteriores de Shizune e envia Kabuto para eliminá-la. Na manhã seguinte, Naruto acorda Shizune, como o Nove-Caudas dentro dele curou seus ferimentos mais rápido do que as duas mulheres esperavam. Shizune tenta perseguir Tsunade mas é interrompida por Jiraiya, o qual tinha sido drogado por Tsunade e está tendo dificuldades em se movimentar. Percebendo Kabuto, Jiraiya pergunta a Shizune sobre o acordo secreto de Orochimaru com Tsunade. No Castelo Tanzaku, Tsunade se oferece para curar os braços de Orochimaru se ele prometer deixar Konoha em paz, para o qual ele concorda. Cytat "Ostatnio bóle barków dają mi się we znaki. "Barków" to może za szeroko powiedziane - zawsze daje mi popalić to samo miejsce powyżej lewej łopatki. Dlaczego boli z lewej strony skoro piszę prawą ręką? Oto jedna z tajemnic tego świata, które zaprzątają mój umysł..." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2003 Na drugiej stronie okładki Miasteczko Tanzaku truchleje... Przed Orochimaru staje nie kryjąca złości Tsunade... Orochimaru stawia jej diabelski warunek - albo go wyleczy, albo... Po Orochimaru pojawiają się Jiraiya i Naruto... Jaka będzie decyzja wahającej się Tsunade?! Kategoria:Tomy